The effects of Love
by blueplastichairbrush
Summary: Rose Weasly has always followed the rules, Scorpius Malfoy have not. This story is theirs. Its a story about love, breaking rules, pranks, crying and drinking firewhisky. This story starts at a train platform and it will prove that sometimes the effects of love can be more severe than the effects of firewhisky.
1. The start

AN: This is the prologue to this story, and next chapter will be up soon I hope…

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling (our queen)

**The start**

_**Or**_

**The beginning:**

This story starts at a train platform. On platform nine and tree quarters at King Cross station in London to be specific. Some quite remarkable stories has started here, some have ended here too. If this story will be one of them is jet to see. This is a story about to people falling love, but there is more to it than that. This story will also involve breaking rules, crying, pranks, and drinking firewhisky. I would not say this is a typical firewhisky story, but that doesn't mean firewhisky won't have some impact on what happens. This is a story about the effects on love and firewhisky. Surprisingly sometimes the effects of love can be more severe than the effects of firewhisky.

Rose Weasly had long orange voluminous hair, always in a braid, a little mouth and long tick eyelashes. She always followed the rules, and listened to her parents. She hadn't smoked, tasted firewhisky, gotten into a lot of trouble, not even been sorted into the wrong house. Six years ago her dad had told her to always get better grades than Scorpius Malfoy; also she should not become too friendly with him. She had obeyed both of his commands, as they had seemed quite easy at the time. Now, six years later it was almost as she regretted it when she spotted him at the platform. He had gotten taller over the summer, and his hair had gotten darker. So, she almost regretted it, but just almost.

Scorpius Malfoy has short sandy blond hair, dark eyes and a pale completion. He didn't always do as he was told, and had smoked some cigarettes and had been quite drunk on several occasions. He had been sorted into the right house, and he hadn't gotten romantically involved with Weaslys or Potters. He got good grades, and was slytherin prefect. He was a decent bloke, he had served some detentions but not too many. He spotted Rose Weasly some meters in the distant at platform the 1 September he got a bit of a shock. Her braid had gotten longer over the summer, and it was as something had changed about her. It wasn't how she looked, it was more about the way she walked, with confidence. Scorpius was now tempted to break some family rules.

**A/N**

Okay the prologue ended here…

I love you if you review! (seriously I will love you)

Hugs

Blue


	2. Red turns Pink

AN: This is the 1. Chapter, I hope you all are happy and can dance around in your robes :)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling (our queen)

**Red turns pink:**

_**Or**_

**Scorpius becomes a hairstylist:**

"Hi Albus!" Rose's brother Hugo waved to Albus Severus Potter, and his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. "Hi Hugo! Hi Rose!" Albus didn't get to say more before Roses mother pulled him into a hug. This always happened at the station, awkward hugs. Rose couldn't wait to get on the train; everyone always stared at the platform. They were "famous" after all. And when the Potters joined them, and she got hugged by "the famous" Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, everyone looked. Luckily the train made a train sound and they were all pushed inside the train. There were some "good bye!" and some "Good luck!" from the crowd of parents. The doors locked and it was remotely silent again. Rose headed for the prefect wagon in the end of the Hogwarts Express. She was accompanied by Scorpius. He was in her year, and was also a prefect. None of the others who were stuffed inside the train with her were. Most of the way there it was silent between them. "How was your summer?" Scorpius asked in the low voice he always talked in. "Fine, I guess. I spent some time at the burrow and I was in France whit Louis. His grandparents live there you see." Louis, her cousin, was her best friend. He had just graduated, so this year would be the first one at Hogwarts without him. "What have you done on your holiday?" He shrugged, "Nothing much" "Come on, Scorpius, you must have something worth hearing about." As the finally reached the prefect wagon he said; "Well I coloured my dad's hair purple." Scorpius smirked. "You did that?" He nodded. "Yeah, there was this poison and it was really meant for James. But it ended up in my dad's coffee instead of James butterbeer."

Rose Weasly was pretty when she laughed. She was laughing, and apparently of him. "What, it isn't that funny!" She shook her head, "No, it's just that if you had coloured James hair, he would kill you!" Scorpius smiled, he was pretty when he smiled, and said: "I know, he is rather fond of his hair. But that was kind of the point" "To get yourself killed?" Rose asked amused.

The prefect meeting was boring. It was led by the head girl and boy, Molly Weasly and Ethan Smith. They babbled about the usual things, so Rose saw no point in listening. Instead Rose found herself looking at Scorpius. She noticed for the first time that he was rather handsome. She didn't think of many boys as handsome, of course there was James, Albus, Teddy and Louis. But she was related to all of them, or not Teddy but he was engaged with Victorie. Victorie was Louis's elder sister. Scorpius Malfoy was handsome she thought, and it did kind of scare her. He had a strong jawline and sandy blond hair in a sort of messy look. He possessed a pair of beautiful dark eyes and long thin piano-player fingers. All this, and the slight smirk on his face, made him look dangerous. He always had good grades, was chaser on the slytherin quiddich team and Albus Severus's best friend. He had been involved in countless of James's pranks and had his fear share of detentions. Still he was the best candidate for Head Boy next year. Just as she was for Head Girl.

"Any questions?" asked Molly, as no one spoke the meeting was over. Now she could finally find her friends. She waited patiently for the rest too leave, and so she left too. Surprisingly Scorpius stood outside waiting for her. Rose smiled weakly, blushed and started walking. He joined her and said: "So anyway, my dad didn't look in the mirror, and it was only me and him home. My mom was in Greece with some girlfriend, you see. When she came home I was long gone, and he didn't suspect me at all!" "He walked around with purple hair in how long?" "A week" Scorpius muttered. They walked in silence for a while, just stopping to see after their friends. "This is me" Rose uttered in front of one of the doors. She opened it and found Scorpius following. When she gave him a weird look, he just shrugged and said "It's me to!"

And it was, for some reason Albus and James was sitting together with Roses best girlfriend, Elise. Elise was at the moment flirting with Albus. "Hi everyone!" Rose said, stuffed her trunk away and sat down beside Elise. Scorpius sat down in-between James and Albus. Elise hugged Rose and started talking about her summer. Elise was a petit brunette with big blue eyes and freckles all over her nose. She was sweet, kind and girly. Elise was Roses best girlfriend, but she didn't know her as Louis did. The rest of the train ride was eventless; it consisted of some boring summer stories, and some half-amusing jokes.

"First years, this way!" as she walked of the train, Rose could hear Hagrid. Hagrid was the schools caretaker and teacher in Magical creatures. She started a sprint towards him, and was almost crushed by his hug. Hagrid was a family friend, and he and Rose had always been fond of each other. The hug loosened and he smiled his big smile "You have grown Rose! You are so much alike your parents." She blushed, waved goodbye and followed Elise to find a chariot. The ended up sharing ride with Katie Brown and Ivy Stimson, two of Roses fellow Griffindor sixth years. It felt good to be surrounded by school friends again, of course she missed Louis a great deal, but she could handle. Rose Weasly loved Hogwarts. It had something about it; maybe it was because it was so solid but still full of life. Maybe it was because ancient and beautiful or it was because it was her home. She had never told other than Louis, but Hogwarts was what she really believed was her home.

"How has your holiday been?" Rose asked the other girls. She figured, if she was the first to ask, she maybe would not need to answer. They all went about tan-lines, summer flings and fashion. Apparently they had spent their summer in dresses, getting tans and flirting with boys. Rose had spent her summer in comfy t-shirts and reading. Now, she just longed back to her bed in the Griffindor tower. The four of them stepped out of the chariot and entered the big doors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual when Rose enterd the big hall for the first time in a new semester, she gasped. The flouting lights always seemed to take away her breath. At the teacher table, McGonagall, the head mistress, stood solid as a rock with a stern expression on her face. Many students were afraid of her, but Uncle Harry had told some quite remarkable stories about her.

Rose sat down beside Ivy and waited for the rest of the students to fill the hall. James Potter sat down beside her. "Hello my beloved cousin!" he smirked, James always smirked. It was as if he had trained his smirk into perfection. "Hello my not so beloved cousin" Rose muttered dryly. James took no notice in her tone of voice and continued; "So, what do you think of the first years?" Rose looked up at the first years "They are tiny" and they were. They all stood in queue to get sorted, and they looked absolutely terrified. "Indeed, they are" James nodded.

As always the welcoming feast was wonderful, the food was lovely (Rose being her father's daughter enjoyed this) and all the students talked cheerfully to each other. But as all feasts, it had to end, and it did. "First years! First years with me please!" Rose had stood up and the Griffindor first years gathered around her. They had got their fair share of students, but none of them looked very brave at the moment. She showed way, told them the password, and climbed into the common room with them. "Girls this way and boys this way" she said, and parted from the group of tiny wizards and witches.

After Rose left them she hurried away to a pair of chairs standing by the fire. "Hi, Elise!" "Oh, Hi Rose!" her friend chirped. It had been a tiring day, so it didn't take long before Rose found her way up to her dormitory. She found her trunk by the bed, and changed to pyjamas. The witch unravelled her braid and let her hair lay freely on her soft pillow. She fell asleep instantly, the only thing her mind could proses before falling asleep was that Scorpius was good-looking and that she wouldn't mind getting a little more friendly with him. But what she didn't know what was he was doing in that very moment, and maybe that was good. Because when she found out, she didn't like it.

Scorpius Malfoy liked drinking firewhisky, as he did in this very moment. It was almost dawn and he had been up all night. He was sitting on his bed beside Albus, drinking. Albus weren't drinking of course. He was way too smart to do that, after all it was school tomorrow. He had actually started snoring ever so slightly. "Merlin's beard Al, can't you ever be awake when I need you?" No answer. Scorpius took the last shot with firewhisky and felt his eyes getting tired of being open. His body was getting tired of staying up all night, and of course the day had been a bit tiring to. First the train ride, and the sorting and the feast and so there was another thing. He, Albus, James and Thomas Finnigan had sneaked out past curfew. They had planned the first prank of the year, and it was going to be grand. Scorpius was quite pleased there he lay in his bed. He fell asleep and dreamt about a girl with orange hair and roses, lots of roses.

Rose was woken by her alarm. She and the other Griffindor sixth years stood up and stood in queue to shower, showered, applied make-up (Rose just wore mascara) took on their robes, fixed their red and gold ties and sprinted down to the great hall to get some breakfast. They went down to Herbology, they had herbology with professor Longbottom (head of Griffindor house) and the rest of the day went in about the same order. Nothing interesting happened, and Rose was satisfied by that. Boring was boring, yes, but it was also good, Rose could work with boring. The only mildly interesting thing that occurred was that some first years got lost, and also someone spilled pumpkin juice. The witch did her homework alone in the library (she worked best alone), showered and went to bed. She had used most of her time in poisons to stare at Scorpius's head so her poison wasn't nearly as good as the Professor had expected. Still Rose fell asleep with nothing else on her mind than her wish about a boring school year.

Of course Rose's wish would not be for filled. Because this year would be everything but boring. The not-boring part of the year started when the students wake up the 3. September. As the students woke up, they didn't notice that anything had changed from the day before. The stood up from their bed and started screaming, or laughing or both. It was even a rumour that someone had fainted. Rose was woken by Katie's scream, which went over in laughing a second later. "Your hair! Look at your hair!" Her hair? Rose stood up fast and looked around her. And yes, there was something different about everyone's hair. "Katie, you should look at your own hair…" Everyone in her dormitory had green hair. Katie stood still a moment, prossessing the information, before she sprang into the bathroom. "MY HAIR!" Rose and the rest of the girls entered the bathroom in a more elegant fashion, but not very. Screaming occurred, "My hair is pink" Rose stated. She was the only one with pink hair. "I really hate pink" she muttered, and suddenly remembered something someone had told her. Hadn't Scorpius coloured his dad's hair purple?

Normally when things like this happened (believe me, they happened quite often) she would run and yell at her cousin James. James was probably involved in this to, but this time her rage wasn't going out on him. It would go out on the guy who had planned this, Scorpius Malfoy.

While her friends were still screaming in her bathroom Rose rushed out, got her wand, got dressed in a very sloppy fashion and sprinted out the door. Around her she heard laughter, and screams but she ignored it all and headed for the slytherin dungeons with her pink her flowing behind her. She knew where she was going; she had visited Al there several times. The only problem was that she didn't get in. She stood outside the door, pounding from exhaustion, and waited. Luckily some first years with blue hair came out and she sneaked in. Rose hurried down to Scorpius and Albus's dormitory. She didn't care to knock, but busted right in. "Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius was asleep when the door flung in and an angry pink haired witch came in and screamed "Scorpius Malfoy" that woke him up. The witch, Rose Weasly, draws her wand and pointed it him. "You found it funny to turn my hair pink? Merlin's beard, how childish you are!" She is pretty when she is angry, Scorpius noticed. "What?" he said as innocently as a guilty man could sound. "I didn't do anything with your hair!" "Oh, yes you did, you took that damned potion you used on your father and put it in the pumpkin juice didn't you!" Rose Weasly was furious, no doubt. So if it hadn't been for Albus Potter she would have hexed him. But Albus stood up, with messy purple hair, and dragged Rose out of the room. "Girls" Scorpius muttered "they care about their hair too much" and fell asleep again, as though nothing had happened at all.

Outside Albus lectured Rose, "What was that? How did you get in and how could you possible suspect Scorpius?" "I am angry; you know how much I hate pink. I sneaked in and Scorpius told me about his father's hair, so I guessed, and I'm right aren't I. You and James probably helped to, maybe also Thomas" Albus was sometimes afraid of his cousin. She was pretty, had good grades, was prefect and was kind and nice. She was full of contrasts, on one side she followed the rules, smiled and laughed, on the other side she swore a lot, were sarcastic, and seemed to not really like anyone. She was pretty with her long orange hair and long eyelashes. Her cheek always seemed to be a bit red, like she was constantly blushing, and she had a little red mouth. But of course the pretties' snakes were the most dangerous ones.

"I know you hate pink Rose, just please don't burst into my room at half seven in the morning!" Rose looked down; her raging monster disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Sorry Al, just, pink, really?" Albus smiled. "Yeah, I know, I'm not particularly fond of purple either. It doesn't go away before a few days, so don't bother to try." "I'm looking forward to some days with pink hair then!" Rose said sarcastically, "Why did you drink the juice anyway?" "We figured we should drink it to, so no one would suspect us." Now, Rose started laughing. "Everyone will suspect you Al, and they will suspect James and Scorpius and Thomas. It is always you four how do things like that. It could be Fred and Hugo, of course, but they would never come up with something like this." "I'll take that as a compliment, so does that mean you're not so mad at us anymore?" A slightly evil smile appeared on Rose's face, "No, there will come a time when I will get my revenge, and you will regret messing with Rose Weaslys hair"

Rose left and walked up to the great hall and Albus walked into his room again. "Scorp, you are a jerk! Why did you tell her?" Scorpius wiped sleep out of his eyes and stood up. "What Al is this about Rose?" Albus looked at him, "No, it about your mom, of course it's about Rose! Why did you tell her about your dad? She is damned smart you know, so she guessed it was you right the way!" Scorpius stood up and runned his fingers through his blond hair. "She is pretty you know, and we talked together on the train." Albus shook his head, "don't tell me you still have that childish crush on her." "I don't" "Good, because you don't want to mess with Rose Weasly, believe me!"

When Rose joined her friends at breakfast they asked where she had been, "The library, I tried to find a cure for my hair." Rose didn't lie much, but that didn't mean she wasn't good at it. "Did you find one?" Rose just gestured to her pink hair and started eating.

"Hello Red!" Rose's cousin James sat down beside her. He was the only one who called her that, she hated it. "Pink would fit better right now" she murmured as she looked at him and broke out in laughter. So did the entire Griffindor table after her. Rose wasn't the only one with pink hair, James black hair had turned pink too. He blushed; it was rare to see James Sirius Potter blush. Rose came closer and whispered; "Did you forget where the different colours where?" James looked at her, stunned, "How?" She smiled mysteriously and said in a weird secretly voice; "I'm psychic, also be prepared for my revenge" James Sirius Potter wasn't scared of many people, but Rose was one of them. She had done some pranks herself, but not once had she been caught. She just gave everyone her puppy-dog eyes and smiled. If you messed with Rose Weasly you would regret it someday.

Rose looked around her in the Great Hall and, she admitted it was an amusing sight. Some tried to hide it, someone had coloured their robes on matching colours and some just did as they usually did. Since Rose went straight to the great hall after yelling at Scorpius her hair was messy, big and pink. She totally rocked it.

As Rose stood up to leave, James joined her and when they were out of reach he asked; "You won't rat will you?" "Course not, James. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be worried" She smirked.

**A/N: **So my first real chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm Norwegian and also this is my first fan fiction…

Thank you for reading and you will be super-duper wonderful if you review!

Hugs

Blue


	3. Colour goes out

**AN: **The second chapter…. Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling (our queen)

**Colour goes out **

_**Or**_

**Let's throw our hair a party!**

Every student on Hogwarts had some kind of weird hair colour. Rose Weasly had pink hair, James Potter also had pink, Albus Potter had purple, Lily Potter had green, Scorpius Malfoy had blue, Hugo Weasly had yellow hair, so did Frank Weasly, Roxanne Weasly had green, and Molly and Lucy Weasly sported a ugly shade of light blue. That week of school a wasn't very happy one. Everyone was moody, and there were more fights and many people at the hospital wing. It was not a good time.

Scorpius, James, Albus and Thomas were very nervous in this time-period. They knew Rose would like to get revenge, and they were scared for what that might be. She was the only one who knew, who was likely to get back on them. That was of course because she knew they had done it. Surprisingly no one had suspected them, and after Peeves took the blame for it, (he really liked to prank) no one seemed to mind anymore. Of course they were all pretty upset with Peeves, but there were no real ways get back him. He was a poltergeist after all.

"What do you think she will do?" Thomas asked nervously. He was a tall Griffindor with tan skin and half long hair in a little ponytail. Most people would look stupid with this hairstyle, however Thomas did not. He usual had mouse brown hair, but this week his hair was stylishly green. "I have no idea!" James groaned. "You never know with Rose" Albus said silently, not very good hiding that he was a bit scared. When Albus and James had told Scorpius and Thomas about Roses earlier pranks, they got a bit terrified. She had never got caught, she had always done things that could be an accident, and it had always been smart, impressing and humiliating for the victim. She had never done pranks for fun, or none big pranks, she did her pranks as revenge. Also, after she had stopped being a monster of rage, she was still mad, but also contained. She didn't do anything that wasn't planned, and her plans always worked.

Rose Weasly had a plan. And she really liked it, she had started to prepare it, but it would take time. That didn't matter. Because it would be great to see them after she had got her revenge. She acted normal, as if nothing had happened. She was just as she used to be around James and Albus and also everyone else. She did disappear to the library and other places, but no one found that strange. She liked being alone after all. The truth was that she spent time with Mourning Myrtle in her toilet. Nobody went there, and besides, she had heard stories about someone else brewing poisons there. And they had ended up good, and had not been caught. So she did as them, but did not brew the same poison. What she did brew what a secret she didn't tell anyone, but it would be clear.

After the colours went out if everyone's hair, things got back to normal at Hogwarts. It was homework to be done, gossip to discuss and, also partying. Albus, James, Thomas and Scorpius had desisted to celebrate when the colour went out. They were fully aware that it was their fault everyone had obscure hair colours, but it didn't matter. They wouldn't like to miss an opportunity to throwing a party. So, they invited all of the schools fifth, sixth and seventh years and started planning.

_Invitation:_

_Let's throw our hair a party!_

_In the empty classroom to the left of the painting of two men playing chess, at 21.00 Friday _

On the backside it was written:

_Casual dress code!_

Rose found this invitation at the door of her dormitory, and to her surprise, this fitted her pretty well. She needed a good distraction and she was almost done. The other girls in her room were even more pleased; their green hair had turn normal. Rose's hair was in a pretty strawberry-red shade, which she actually kind of liked. But she liked her revenge so much; she didn't want to miss out on it. This hair party was the perfect way to get it. Her long awaited revenge.

The Thursday passed by with everyone planning what to wear, and what to do, and so on. Rose had picked out her a simple dress, a long black maxi dress. She was going for a black and mysterious look. Rose had always followed the rules, maybe just bended them a little, but that didn't mean she was a sweet innocent little girl. She had actually planned to drink, too for the first time in her life. That rule had to be broken at some point. She didn't plan on getting drunk, or anything, after all her brother was also invited, but just taste. Firewhisky wasn't that bad, and her brother had defiantly been drinking it some point. It was time for her to do it to. And she would do it in style, with flaming red hair, dramatic make-up and a long beautiful dress.

Albus, Thomas, Scorpius and James had planned what to wear them self. They were going to be stylish, black jeans and shirts. It wasn't going to be formal, but they might as well look nice. It was no secret that none of them had a girlfriend, and they were finally in the age to actually want one. Or, they didn't really want a girlfriend; they wanted girls, and kisses and maybe more. That's why the dress code was casual; they didn't want the girls to feel too formal. They had planned the decorations, no desks, big sofas and a table with drinks. Most of their parties where after quiddich matches, so they wore only on the Griffindor or Slytherin common room. But this time it was different, it was really a party to celebrate their own prank.

At precisely 21.00 the doors to the abandon classroom opened and students appeared filling the room. It was made bigger with magic, but it was still crowded. Party music was flouting from the speakers and the wizards and witches spoke loud and laughed. It was noisy and filled with people and Thomas was having problems to ensure that there was enough firewhisky. Rose and Elise, who was wearing a tight red dress, were standing in a corner with a glass of firewhisky in their hands. "So Rose, you are drinking now?" Ivy, who had just come up to them, asked. "Yes, I figured, why not?" Ivy just nodded. She was wearing a pink outfit, not her best. "Glad we are done with the green hair?" Elise asked her, Ivy nodded and left them to talk to James. "She looks horrible Elise!" Rose murmured, "Don't say that," "Well it's true! And now she is hitting on James! Ugh, that just disgusting!" Elise pushed her in the side. "Don't say all that, Rose, you know that isn't nice!" Rose nodded and took another sip of her glass. She could spot her brother, Hugo, and his best friend, Fred, already a bit affected by the firewhisky.

It was a nice party, and everyone was pleased. Rose had done what she had come to do. She had drunken firewhisky and gotten her revenge. It just wasn't working jet. Ivy had got her way with James (or James had got his way with her) and they were now making out on one of the couches. Albus and Elise was sitting and having a conversion with each other. Many had left, or were passed out on the floor. Rose was planning on leaving to, but as she was indeed leaving, someone laid a hand on her shoulder. "So, you haven't told anything" She turned, and her black dress moved elegantly when she did. Scorpius was standing before her. He wore black jeans and a grey shirt. His hair was stylishly laid back in a way that made him look more like his father. He looked a little drunk, but not very. "No" Rose said and started to turn away from him. "Thank you" he said silently, almost gently. So Rose stopped and looked up in his eyes. He was taller than her now.

They stood silent for a while and Rose noticed that they wore almost alone. Or, no one really looked at them. The only one left was the drunk ones, and James, Ivy, Elise and James. Thomas had left a while ago hand in hand with a handsome Huffelpuff. Rose was wondering what they was doing, and so she regretted it. Maybe she really didn't want to know after all. James and Ivy were very passionately making out and Albus and Elise was close looking into each other eyes. Rose did not really know why her friend had fallen for Albus Severus Potter, but she had. She was happy for her, she really was.

"Well, good night, then Scorpius" Rose said and turned again. This time nothing stopped her and she started walking faster. But when she departed, and where just outside the door, someone did stop her. This someone turned her around and pushed her close to him. Their lips meet, and for a second the world stopped turning. This sounds terrible cliché, but it really felt like time stopped. The kiss was her dry lips meeting someone else's soft ones. But as Rose realised who those soft lips belonged to, she jerked away and slapped him. She had just kissed, and then slapped, Scorpius Malfoy.

**A/N: **So, the second chapter… Yeah…  
I was really planning this as a kind of long story, but I don't think it will be. But of course it can still change… So there are most likely just one or two chapters left...

And again, sorry for any mistakes!

If you are lovely, review!

Hugs

Blue


	4. Revenge time

**AN: **The third chapter…. Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling (our queen)

**Revenge time**

_**Or**_

**Not a girl worth fighting for**

_Dear Louis Weasly_

_Remember I wrote about the crazy hair colours in my last letter? Well tonight things just got madder. I am going to sneak out past curfew and send this to you, please not tell my parents about this. Like don't talk about ANYTHING in this letter to a living soul… Well Albus, James, Thomas and Scorpius had a party, I was drinking (only one glass, so calm down), so after a while there was almost no one left, only James making out with this girl, and Albus and Elise was talking (finally!) and I was going to leave. Scorpius thanked me for not ratting on them, and I left. So the craziest thing happened. He had followed me outside, and he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! He took my first kiss form me! I didn't even know it was him. He turned me around, and then kissed me, and then I slapped him. THAT JERK! He was drunk, and he apologised afterwards, (he promised not to tell anyone) but still. I am sad and furious and luckily I already have a revenge coming for him, or he would be toast! I hate him; forget that I kind of liked him forever ago, I HATE SCORPIUS MALFOY!_

_A furious Rose Weasly_

Scorpius Malfoy liked Rose, and he was drunk. He had stopped her leaving to speak with her, but due firewhisky he didn't really know what to talk about. She was gorgeous with her long orange hair and the long dress. "Well, good night, then Scorpius" Rose said and turned. Scorpius stood still for a moment and then rushed after her. She opened the door out, and walked out of it. This was his chance, the drunk Scorpius thought, and he was there by her. He laid his arms on her sides and turned her around and pulled her close. His lips found hers, and he kissed her. The second it lasted was beautiful. It was silent and his skin tingled and some of his drunkenness went away. Then Rose slapped him. "Why Scorpius? Why! Merlin's beard you filthy bastard!" Now, Scorpius focused on not to cry. This wasn't the way he had planned it. "Don't know" he said looking at the floor. "You don't know! Well, that nice isn't it?" Rose was obviously mad at him. Really mad. "I'm sorry Rose, I don't know why I did it" "Just don't tell anyone" she said and turned dramatically and sprinted away with her dress flowing behind her.

After this, Scorpius went down to the Slytherin dungeon and into his dormitory. It was quiet, so no one noticed that he cried. He did so until Albus entered, with a smile on his face. But the smile faded, "What's wrong?" "I kissed Rose" he mumbled. "You, what?" "I kissed her, because I was drunk, and she slapped me" Albus walked up to him, and sat down on the end of his bed. "Do you like her?" Scorpius just nodded. "Okay, that was, surprising" "No, it isn't, she is pretty and funny and," Scorpius stopped. The two boys sat in silent for a while, before Albus rose up, and went over to his own bed. "I just wanted to tell you I kissed someone to" he whispered, but Scorpius heard him. "Elise, huh? Congrats."

Rose didn't sleep much that night. She had cried, to her own surprise, and her head was spinning with thoughts. Everything was very confusing. She had snuck out and sent an owl away with the letter to Louis. The worst part was that she had kind of liked it. The kiss. But she could not like Scorpius, no way. He was a Malfoy after all. And the kiss had not been as she had expected her first kiss to be, but it was nice. Maybe it just was that kissing was nice anyway. If you kissed a Malfoy or not. So, Rose really was thinking a lot this night. Because it was also the revenge to think about. It would be brilliant, and most likely they would get blamed for it them self. It was theirs party after all, and their drinks.

Thomas Finnigan sneaked back from the broom closet on third floor and went to sleep. James and Ivy sneaked to the Griffindor tower from another broom closet, parted, and went to sleep. Albus and Elise parted halfway from the party and shared a kiss, so they went to sleep. Scorpius kissed Rose, and hurried back to his dormitory, cried and went to sleep. When they woke up, nothing really felt different, but something was.

Scorpius Malfoy slept on his side. He woke up this Saturday and stretched his arms. Something was wrong with his body. And his hair, it was long. "Merlin's beard!" Rose's revenge. "I HAVE BOOBS!" Scorpius Malfoy screamed out. Albus stood up and noticed that this also was true for him. "I'M A GIRL!" the other boys in the room woke up of their screaming. "Rose Weasly, that fucking bitch!" Scorpius was on his way out, but Albus stopped him. "Scorp, if we rat on her, she will rat on us!" "Damn it!"

"Do you think we can skip the match?" James Potter asked Thomas curiously. "Don't know," he said. They were standing before the mirror looking at them self's. Their voices were high, their hair was grown long and they had nice female forms. "At least she made us attractive girls…" James muttered. " Do you think she did it to Scorp and Al too?" "Yeah"

When Rose woke up that Saturday morning; her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She remembered what had happed, and got the sudden urge to lie down in her bed the rest of the day. Then she remembered something else, and stood up. She had her revenge, and the first quiddich match would be played today. Slytherin against Griffindor.

"What do you think Elise will say?" Albus asked the other three boys. They had meet in the same classroom they had celebrated their prank. "No idea bro" James uttered. "But what about everyone else? We have a quiddich match today, and we have to play, and Thomas has to make comments!" "She just had to find the worst possible day for this didn't she?"

Rose dressed up in her quidditch gear and found her way to the wardrobes. When she entered it was only she and at quidditch captain there. "You had to find the worst possible revenge, didn't you?" Rose nodded with a wide grin on her face. "You are horrible!" She just nodded again. As the rest of the team entered, no one of them knew where their captain had gone, and they had no idea who this new girl was. "Someone put a poison in my drink yesterday. I'm James, but for now I'm also a girl" Everyone laughed. "Don't you dare! I'm not a boy right now, but I'm still your captain and we will have to win this game whatever sex your captain may have. Scorpius and Albus has also turned girls, so we have a bigger advantage"

As they entered the pit and Thomas spoke with his new girly voice the crowd broke out in laughter. "Don't listen to them, ok? We will just have to block them out if we want to win this match" so the camp started and James and Albus shake hands and they all flew up to their position. Rose headed for the tree round goals to defend them from attack.

The match was nothing special, besides the obvious, and Griffindor won. Scorpius tried to score a couple of times, but every time he missed. Afterwards he blamed his new long hair, but really it was the keepers fault. Rose was a good keeper, and she was a good-looking one. The helmet she wore wasn't her best outfit, but that didn't mean she didn't look gorgeous. So, he got distracted and that long blond hair didn't help. After the match he and Albus tried to cut it, but it just grew back. He really wondered when this poison would stop working. He confronted Rose with it. "I'm not talking to you," was all she said and turn and walked away with fast steps. She looked tired and her eyes were a little red. He wondered why.

"Go Griffindor! We are the best!" People made noise in the Griffindor common room that evening. A lot of noise. Rose's real plans were going to bed early and catch up on the sleep she hadn't got the last night. But it changed quite fast. "We won!" Ivy screamed and sprinted over to James and kissed him. Rose found this a bit strange but she also knew that Ivy had made out with girls before. Elise was standing in the corner of the room and drinking fast. Rose walked to her and got a glass of firewhisky on her way. "What is it?" Rose said carefully, she really didn't want her friend to burst out in tears. "Nothing, really" she murmured into her glass. "I know it's something" Elise looked at her, forcing a smile. "Albus kissed me last night" Rose could not stop herself from smiling, "He did?" Elise just nodded. "And now he won't talk to me" Sometimes Rose Weasly got frustrated, and now was one of those moments. "He just turned into a girl! I'm sure he is shy and that's why he won't talk to you. He is probably really embarrassed" Elise drank the rest of her glass in one go. "Okay, let's do this" she muttered, and walked straight to Albus. He looked sad, and Rose did not know if that was because of the loss or his girly-ness. It was strange that Albus was there, on their party, but he was. Scorpius however, was not.

There Rose stood in the corner of the room, she was smiling. She grinned, Elise might not be her best friend, but she was nice and she had a crush on Albus. Elise was cute, Albus was cute, and that would make an adorable couple. She watched them together, smiling, and did not notice that her cousin Molly approached. "Hi Rose" "Oh, hi Molly, how are you?" Rose and Molly weren't close, but they were family. "Head girl business that's all. You know the prefect meeting we had? Where we desisted who was going to have patrol together?" Rose just nodded. "Well, there is this Huffelpuff girl that wanted to change, and I know you don't really like the one you are patrolling with, and I wonder whether you wanted to change with her?" It was true that Rose really didn't like Michelle, the girl she patrolled with. She was a stupid fifth year. So without thinking more of it, she answered "Yes"

**A/N: **Okay, short chapter…

Can someone guess who Rose will be patrolling with?

Please take a moment to review and guess!


	5. Patrol duties

AN: Okay, the fifth chapter

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling (our queen)

**Patrol duties**

_**Or**_

**The end**

Rose Weasly woke up with a banging head. The night had been long and a lot if things had happened. Albus and Elise had sheared a kiss, and therefor Albus had gotten turned back into a boy. Rose was such a genius that she had added a little twist to her revenge. A little fairy-tale twist. The boys would turn back soon, but if they kissed someone the really liked, they got turns back. When they figured this out, Thomas departed and found the Huffelpuff he had sheared some time with in a broom closet and kissed him. That had worked out fine. It was only Scorpius and James that had a problem. James had tried kissing Ivy, and that had worked out poorly. He had a black eye now. Rose didn't think Scorpius had even tried, he probably didn't own a heart so he would have to wait a week to be normal again. Rose stood up, fixed herself and went to breakfast. She got a letter from Louis, and went up to her dorm to read it.

_Dear Rose_

_You got your first kiss, you broke some rules, I'm proud of you.  
And yeah, Scorpius is probably a git, but he is a good-looking one. _

_Louis_

They Sunday passed away slowly, with homework and sleep. Monday was horrible, because Rose really was tired and it also contained her least favourite subject. She had patrol duties in the evening, so she could not go to bed as early as she would wish. She wondered who she might have to patrol with; surely it must be better than the last one. She met up at the head boy and girl office and tripped with her foot. The clock showed eighth, and she wondered whether her companion would even show up. So, five minutes after they should have started patrolling, Scorpius Malfoy showed up. He looked a bit shocked; it was so weird seeing him as a girl, knowing he was a boy. Before she could say anything he spoke "What are you doing here?" "I would like to ask you the same" she said. "I'm patrolling today," Roses mouth was round now, "You? For Merlin's sake, please say you are lying!" He shakes his head, confused. "Well I guess we are patrolling together now" Rose almost spitted. So she marched fast past him. "Let's go then."

Scorpius hurried after. "Why are you so mad at me Rose? I should be mad at you; you turned me into a girl!" Rose just shaked her head and her red hair curled into small ringlets. She turned to him, with red cheeks, furious, "WHY? Why I am mad at you?" Scorpius looked a bit scared, "Eh, I'm sorry Rose. I really am. I was drunk okay, it seemed as a good idea at the time, but it was mostly just firewhisky." Rose turned and started to walk again.

They patrolled for about an hour in silence. It was awkward. Very awkward. "Rose, eh, why did Albus and Thomas turned back?" Rose slowed down. "From girls I mean, they are boys again" As Rose turned, Scorpius spotted a sly smile, "Every girl love a fairy-tale, if you kiss someone you really like, you'll turn back too." "Is that why James didn't turn back? And Al and Thomas did? Well I guess Thomas really like Andrew," Rose just nodded and said "We are done patrolling by the way" and turned away from him once again.

They walked together to the place where their ways split. Rose was going to Griffindor tower and Scorpius was going to the dungeons. "Bye then, good night" Rose said matter of factly and started to walk away. "Wait!" Scorpius uttered. She turned her head to look at him. "What?" Scorpius looked really scared now, like there was this giant monster behind her. He whispered something but Rose didn't hear. "What?" she repeated. She took a few steps towards him. "Kiss me"

"What? Have you gone mad? What is wrong with you Scorpius?" He blushed. "I just don't want to be a girl anymore" he murmured. "What?" Rose was really getting angry, but also confused. "Kiss me Rose, turn me back" "No, I'm not kissing you!" So Scorpius kissed her, just for a moment their lips meet. "I'm so sorry Rose." In front of her, Scorpius changed. He no longer looked like a pretty girl, but a handsome boy. Rose was stunned. "You like me" she said. He nodded, "I do, I really like you Rose" And then she kissed him back.

This was the story of Rose and Scorpius. After their first tree kisses they had a lot more, and they had fights, but in the end they were happy. This is not a story to end at a train platform. This is not a remarkable story. But it is a story, and hopefully it entertained you while reading it. This is a story to forget. So forget it, right now. This is not something that you will remember when you wake up tomorrow. And that's okay. Some stories live on forever, while this one dies. But that the effect of love, dying.

**The end**

**AN: **I know this isent a very good story, and I'm sorry for that bad grammar, but I'm working on it. This is the last chapter, and its very very short. I hope you liked this story, and if you do please take a moment to review, it means a lot to me.

Blue


End file.
